Just a Small Town Girl
by Starfox243
Summary: Anna's just a normal girl. At least that's what everyone thinks, but she has a secret ability that enables her to do some pretty cool stuff. Just be warned, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

To the untrained eye, she was just a normal girl, but SHEILD knew better. They had been keeping an eye on her for quite some time. They needed her to discover her "abilities" on her own. No matter how long it took.

**Several Years Later...**

"Anna! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!"  
"Alright!" Anna said as she was sliding down the banister of the stairs. Her mom gave her famous I-know-you-didn't-just-say-that look so Anna quickly changed her reply to "Yes mam," and kissed her mother on the cheek before grabbing her lunch and running out the door.  
Anna was an average, everyday, small town, Southern girl. She had dark brown curly hair that she almost always kept in a ponytail, eyes whose color would change from blue to grey to green without warning, and she had bad eyesight that was suspected to have been caused by the fact that nine times out of ten, she's got her nose in a good book.  
The most unique thing about her though was her brain. She would never say this because she is modest, but anyone at her school could tell you how smart she is. About how she has never once in her twelve years of public education received anything lower than an A on her report card. About how you could give her any mathematical equation and she would solve it in a heart beat. As a matter of fact, she had, on several occasions, been offered to skip a few grades, but she would always decline and stay with her friends.  
There was something else about Anna. Something she had never told anyone before. She could... move things... with her mind. It came in handy sometimes when she was running late. For example, she could run out the door and have her lunch box from the kitchen come to her to save time. But she was discrete. Not even her mother knew. Actually, she hadn't even known until about a month ago when she was running extremely late and was trying to find her phone and it just kind of flew into her hand. Normally she would have freaked out, but she didn't have time for that. The second time it happened, she nearly screamed. It took awhile, but she started to get used to it.  
Now, she was running to the corner so she wouldn't miss the bus. She reached the bus just in time and sat down in an empty seat to listen to her music and hope no one tried to sit with her._ Here we go again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Later That Day...**

"Anna! Hey, wait up!" Anna turned around at the sound of her best friend's voice.  
"Hey Lauren. How did chemistry go?" Anna asked her friend _judging by the look on her face, it went pretty well._  
"Excellent as always. Did you bring your lunch?"  
"When have I ever let you down?" Anna replied as she smiled and held up her lunch box. Lauren just raised an eyebrow at her. "You know what? Forget that question. "  
The girls made their way to a table to eat lunch when suddenly there was a loud explosion. They were thrown across the room due to the force.  
"Are you okay?" Lauren asked getting up and coughing from the dust and the smoke.  
"I think so. You?"  
"Yeah."  
"What in the world was that anyways?" Anna got up and started to look around only to find that she and Lauren were the only people in the cafeteria. Everyone else had bolted out of the doors.  
"Come on Anna. We should go." Anna was about to agree with Lauren when she saw something moving through the slight haze of smoke.  
"Wait. There's someone else. They might be trapped. You go tell somebody. I'm gonna try to help them. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Lauren went to get help like Anna said. She was so stubborn sometimes that it wasn't even worth trying to change her mind.  
Anna made her way over to the person and saw that it was a man. _Probably a teacher _she thought. "Sir?" Nothing. She tried again. "Sir are you alright? Do you need any help?" This time the man moved to get up, but stumbled and fell. Anna rushed to his side and helped him up.  
He had one arm over her shoulder for support, but suddenly that arm was wrapped around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Small Town Girl**

**Chapter Three:**

**AN: Thank y'all for reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it. Please feel free to review and PM me with any comments. Criticism is both welcome and encouraged. Thanks again. **

* * *

The man held a knife to her throat. "Any last words Freak?" Anna was struggling to get away and was about to use her 'ability' as a last resort when she heard a voice behind them say "Put the girl down!"

The man released her out of pure bewilderment and turned around. Anna took that as an opportunity to push the man down and secure his arms behind his back making sure that the knife was out of reach. "Yeah," she said ,"I've got a few last words, but I damn sure won't be saying them today."

In her haste, Anna ignored the person to whom the other voice had belonged. In fact, she had forgotten all about it until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

She slowly looked at the person standing behind her and was shocked to find the famous Iron Man with his faceplate up looking at her with concern. She hadn't noticed until now that, during her struggles, the man's knife had cut her neck in several places and there was blood all over her.

"Nat, get in here and take the kid to Bruce. This guy's not going anywhere thanks to Anna." Tony said into a comm device. "Here kid I've got him. You alright?"

"What? Oh! Yeah. Um. Yeah I'm fine. I mean Hey! it's not a normal day until somebody tries to kill you. Am I right?" Anna said as she tried and failed to make a joke of it.

Tony gave a half hearted laugh and said, "Maybe you should sit down. You look like you're about to-" Anna didn't get to hear the ending to that sentence because she had passed out.

Anna opened her eyes to find that everything was a blinding shade of white. After blinking a few times to get her eyes used to it, she noticed that she was in a hospital room. She tried to call out for someone so they could inform her of what happened only to find that she couldn't speak.

She looked around and saw a cup and a pitcher of water just out of reach. Not too long after, she was feeling very hydrated. _I love my power_. Just then, a man with an eyepatch walked in the room.

"Hello Anna. We need to talk."

"Yes sir, we do." Anna managed to choke out.

"It has come to our attention that you have discovered your abilities. According to what happened yesterday, your power is known to others as well. Do you know why anyone would want you dead?"

"Not really. If you don't mind my asking, who are you and how do you know about what I can do?"

"I am Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. We've been keeping an eye on you for awhile. And we have security cameras throughout the helicarrier and were waiting for you to confirm our suspicions."

"Should have seen that coming. So, Director, when can I get out of here?"

"We will have a doctor examine you, and when they give the O.K., you will be escorted to the Avengers tower."

"With all due respect Sir, I would like to go home. My mother is probably worried."

"Anna. Your mother is one of our agents. I'm sorry that we kept it a secret from you, but she is still your mother despite that secret."

"Well, this is like the icing on a cake. Let's see how confusing and jacked up we can make Anna's day. Tell me, do y'all get a kick out of this? Is that it? Do you go 'Hmm... Let's pick some random kid and have their life turned upside down.' Well news flash, that'll go over like a turd in a punch bowl" Anna said, her voice very soft and cracking every now and then despite the fact that she was trying to yell at the man in front of her.

"Anna, I understand, but right now you need to drink some water and get some rest. Your mother is away on a mission in Scotland and is not expected to be back for some time. You WILL be staying at the Avengers tower and you will be happy about it. Do I make myself clear?" Anna nodded. "By the way," Fury said as he was leaving the room, "you did good yesterday."

Anna was too tired to respond and drifted off into a dreamless sleep

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I should go on with this story. Let me know what y'all think.**


End file.
